


bad boys blue

by CharacterDevelopment



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterDevelopment/pseuds/CharacterDevelopment
Summary: “Do me a favor, Lieutenant,” Roy said softly, mouth brushing against hers. “Indulge me.”





	bad boys blue

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my reaction to finally finishing FMA:B at two in the morning is to stay up and write RoyAi porn. Okay.
> 
> Un-betaed.

 

Roy woke up slowly, languidly, the morning sun spilling through their open window and onto his face. He groaned, turning away to hide his face into his pillow. It was his day off, _their_ day off; a blissfully quiet and uneventful 24 hours stretched ahead of him and he couldn’t wait to do absolutely, fucking _nothing_. He turned back over, grinning, his fingers reaching out for the body next to him and finding purchase in the soft cotton of her pajama top.

He wrapped his arm around her, hand sliding under her shirt to soak up the warm skin on her stomach, the rest of his body fitting up in a perfect line against hers: back against her back, knees tucked behind her knees. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of jasmine.

A hand curled around his wrist, trapping him against her, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Riza’s mouth turn up in a sleepy smile.

“Mm, Colonel, who would’ve ever thought you were so needy?”

He opened his mouth to set his teeth into the hinge of her jaw in what was a facsimile of a bite, the pressure gentle and teasing.

Her mouth split into a full blown grin. “Oh, it’s like that, is it?”

He nosed over the spot his lips just abandoned. “I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend in bed on my day off, is that really so difficult?

She laughed, genuine and warm, and turned in his grasp so her shoulder was now pressing into the dip of his chest. “Everything with you is difficult.” She yawned.

“I take offense to that.”

“Good. I’d be concerned if you didn’t.” She snaked her hand up between them and booped Roy on the nose.

He wrinkled it in response just to make her laugh again and before chasing the digit and catching it between his teeth.

“I’m sorry,” Riza said. “Are you hungry? Do you need me to go fetch us breakfast?”

He released her finger but not before wrapping a hand around her wrist. He shook his head.

“Just hungry for looooove,” he sing-songed, in a terrible impression of John McInerney, and kissed her right on the mouth. Or at least, he tried; she stopped him halfway through with a finger-flick to the temple.

“Ow!”

“You’re embarrassing.”

“Embarrassingly in—”

“In love, yeah, I got it. I didn’t realize I was in a relationship with Jean Havoc.”

He scowled. “That hurts, Riza.”

“Yeah, well, the truth tends to do that.”

Roy brought her hand back up to his mouth, kissing her open palm, eyes closing. He hummed. “Think you just like berating me.”

“Very possibly.”

He smiled against her skin, eyes opening in pleasant surprise as he felt Riza curl her fingers against his cheek, thumb rubbing at the morning stubble there. He leaned into it, his own thumb pressed against the vulnerable skin on the inside of her wrist.

“Think I might like you berating me too,” he admitted.

“Kinky.”

He laughed.

She pinched his cheek lightly and drew her hand back, but he didn’t let her go far, pulling her in again by the wrist and falling back against the pillows, taking her with him. He slipped his leg to prop between her knees.

“Do me a favor, Lieutenant,” Roy said softly, mouth brushing against hers. “Indulge me.”

He kissed her then, deep and insistently, the fullness of her bottom lip getting caught a time or two between his as he dragged his mouth over hers, kissing her in the way he learned he’s supposed to over the past few years.

Riza groaned something incomprehensible into his mouth, her palm pressed firmly against the hard plane of his chest as she relaxed into him, shaking off the hand he had around her other wrist to bury her fingers in his hair. She knotted them there, holding him fast as he licked into her mouth and devoured what he liked— what she’d let him, a tentative balance of give and take they had perfected well in their time together. It never failed to make him hard as a rock.

He let his palm slide over her bare thigh, momentarily appreciating the goose bumps left in its wake, before hitching her leg over his hip with a hand behind her knee.

“Fuck. Roy,” Riza let out, breaking off as his boxer-clad thigh firmly situated itself against the core of her, warmth bleeding immediately into him through the thin cotton of her panties.

He teased the lace trim of them; a single finger followed the tantalizing curve until it disappeared from view, and then he was slipping his hand underneath fabric to curl into the give of her ass cheek. He gripped her hard.

“Indulge me,” he said again, just as softly, and used the leverage he now attained to grind her against his thigh.

Color filled her cheeks, staining them a beautiful reddish-pink, and spilled down the long line of her throat. He watched her swallow, the sight of it making saliva build up in his own mouth.

He wanted to lean forward and sink his teeth into her bottom lip, but he didn’t, he waited, his infamous patience slowly slipping into something that looked a lot like _impatience_ the longer she stared at him. There was a challenge in that stare, whether against him or her own sensibilities, he didn’t know. But it made the back of his neck itch and his balls ache. He wanted to— well, he—

Riza slowly rolled her hips, the movement tentative, like she was testing it out, like this was her first ever time rubbing her cunt against him. It made a wave of heat crash through him, his dick throbbing in the confines of his shorts as he dug his fingers harder into the swell of her ass.

“Shit, yeah. Ride me.”

Riza’s teeth bit into her lip, hips picking up their pace, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her then, jaw falling open in a groan as he claimed her mouth. He kissed her once, twice— the hungry void inside him beginning to vibrate with how much he wanted. Her. This. Everything. His dick pressed into the cradle of her hips as she moved against him, and it wasn’t in the same way her cunt practically dragged itself against his thigh due to gravity, but it was enough. More than.

Roy’s other hand slid down the warmth of Riza’s back, beneath her shirt where it had been hiding, and joined its brother. He ground her against him again, ass cheeks full in the palms of his hands as he kneaded them, spreading her apart just long enough for her to make a noise, before letting them come back together. It’s in this brief moment that Roy, desperately and terribly, wished that there were two of him. Another to stand back and watch as he worked Riza over, see her fall apart in his hands, see her back shake as she came. He wanted far, far more than he deserved. But he wanted it nonetheless.

Riza knocked their noses together, breath coming a bit faster as she got into a rhythm, wetness beginning to seep through the crotch of her panties and rub off on his thigh. The feel of it, evidence of how into this she was, made the entire lower half of his body _ache_.

“Fuck, baby.” He kissed her forehead, the side of her temple, her cheek. His lips followed down the angle of her jaw until he could easily sink his teeth into it, bite no longer gentle and playful, just— plain, hard, wanting. “Shit,” Roy said and Riza sped up her hips in response. “Yeah, take what you need.”

Riza’s hand slipped out of his hair to brace against his collarbone, her other hand coming up to smack against the wall behind Roy’s head. Her eyelids were heavy, lips red and raw-looking as she rolled them between her teeth. She looked, fuck, she looked—

Riza moaned low in the back her throat, hips slowing their frantic roll to slip into a deep, hard grind that had Roy choking on his own tongue.

She panted, looking down at him. “Is this what you were looking for?” She was grinning at him, dazed and lost in her own pleasure, sure, but grinning nonetheless. “Is this what you wanted, _sir?”_

Roy’s hips bucked, he couldn’t help it. Her voice—

She groaned. “Again. Do it, again.”

He slipped his hands out from under her panties to grip her hips, and used his strength to practically lift and drop her back down against his own thigh.

“Like this?”

“Yesss.”

“My thigh rubbing right against your pussy, just like this?”

Riza whined, the fingers balancing on his chest curling into claws and digging sharply into his skin. He loved it.

He slapped her ass, just one open-handed crack against the full of her cheek, that was probably hard enough leave a mark. He hoped.

Riza cried out, throwing her head back. “Roy!”

“Yeah, c’mon. C’mon.”

Roy was pretty sure his blood had begun to boil; everything was hot, sweat beginning to slick the places where their skin touched. He lifted her up and drove her back down, hard, consistently, almost tenderly had it not been for the way his hands shook in his own need.

Riza was beginning to shake, herself, tiny tremors wracking her spine as she fucked herself on his thigh.

“I think I’m going to—”

“Yes.”

“I think— I—”

_“Yes.”_

Riza’s back bowed as she came, thighs shaking—her mouth open, full bottom lip lush, practically begging for something to fill it.

Roy groaned as he ground himself against her stomach, arms wrapping tightly around her back as she collapsed against his chest, still trembling.

“Fuck, fuck. So Perfect. You’re so fucking perfect.”

His hips were beginning to stutter, which didn’t surprise him considering how he had sat through the entirety of that with his dick harder than automail. He kissed the top of her head, the sweaty, tangled mess of her hair.

“Baby. Baby. Fuck.”

Riza tilted up her face to mouth at the underside of Roy’s chin.

“Your turn,” she said, in a voice that sounded gritty and well-fucked.

Roy came, dick pulsing in his shorts as he shot his load between them, holding onto Riza for dear life.

When it was all over, and Roy could breathe again, he smoothed a hand over Riza’s birds-nest.

“Good?”

“Mm. Other than the fact that we’re literally one, giant wet-spot? I’m dandy.”

Roy laughed, arms shaking as he hugged her. “Well, we can’t have that.”

Riza pulled back to kiss his sweaty chest. “No, we can’t.” She slid off him and the bed, and onto her feet. She rolled her neck until it cracked and yawned. “Bath?” She said it like an invitation.

Roy stretched his arm behind his head, mouth curling into a smirk. “Any excuse to get me naked. Jeez, woman. You’ve worn me out.”

Riza stared at him for a moment, unblinking, before abruptly turning around and walking out of the room.

“Hey— wait! I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He threw himself out of bed after her. “Riza, I love when you get me naked. Riza!”

The sound of the bathroom door shutting echoed through the empty apartment in a way that Roy thought was unfairly mocking.

He pressed his forehead to the wood, knocking against it a few times for good measure.

“Babe,” he said, it sounded weak to his own ears. “Please, I’m covered in my own jizz.”

The door opened and Roy had to steady himself with a hand on the frame else he'd fall flat on his face.

Riza stabbed a finger at his chest. “You’re stupid. I love you, but you’re stupid.”

“Yes,” Roy agreed.

“You drive me up a wall.”

“Yes.”

“You still don’t know how to file your own taxes correctly and I always have to re-do them for you.”

“Yes,” Roy said, before his brain registered what she just said. “Wait w—”

Riza barreled over him. “You make terrible jokes, and you can’t sing, and when we danced at Havoc’s wedding, you got into a fight with the caterer in the middle of it over cream puffs. You’re insufferable and ridiculous and I’m in love with you despite all of it. So, please, for the love of god or whoever’s out there, would you just be normal after sex?”

“You re-do my taxes?”

“Roy!”

He threw his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry! I love you! I don’t know what I would do without you!”

Riza sighed, the anger seeming to deflate out of her. She leaned her forehead against his chest.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back.

She mumbled against his skin. “When I was back in school, I had a crush on my mathematics teacher. Because he was smart and handsome and seemed to know everything and I thought to myself, ‘dream husband’ y’know?”

Roy did not know. He nodded, cheek pressed against the top of her head.

“Yeah, well turns out he was cheating on his wife, ‘cause she came during lunchtime to serve him divorce papers.”

Roy pulled back. “Uh, are you trying to tell me something?”

“Yes.” Riza looked up at him. “I’m sorry.”

That's... definitely not what he'd been expecting and he's sure his expression said as much.

“I know I’m not perfect," she said. "I know I leave leftovers in the fridge until they go stale or start to smell and you always have to dump them, and I know Hayate’s fur gets all over your spark ignition gloves and you have to lint-roll them every time you leave the apartment, and I know I’m really high-strung sometimes but you never complain about it, practically ever, and basically what I’m saying is: sometimes it’s the small things that set me off. And I’m sorry.”

Roy looked down at her, her blonde mess of hair tangled and knotted, the redness in her cheeks not completely faded, the awkward yet endearing way she held her arms over her chest, and felt what he was sure was his heart close to bursting.

He hooked a finger under Riza’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. He said nothing, simply searching her eyes, other hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

She squirmed, “Roy—”

“Marry me," he said.

“What?”

He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Marry me.”

“But, but _why?”_

“Because I clearly need you to do my taxes.”

She slapped his chest. He grabbed her hand with his, thumb rubbing over the backs of her knuckles.

“And because I’ll never know a better, more selfless person that you, Riza Hawkeye.”

She stared at him, mouth open, before tears started to well up in her eyes. “You can’t just do that.”

Roy started to feel extremely hot under the collar, which was impressive considering he wasn't even wearing a shirt. “I can’t?”

“No! You can’t pull out the “selfless person” card in a marriage proposal! It’s, it’s— unlawful!”

Roy started laughing. “It is?”

Riza tried to frown but her mouth wobbled into a smile. “Yes! And underhanded! And mean, and—”

Roy kissed her.

She slapped his chest with her other hand. “Don’t kiss me while I’m making an argument!”

“An argument about why you can’t marry me?”

“Yes! No. Wait—”

Roy waited.

Riza looked down, staring at the chipped paint on her toenails, before sucking in a deep breath.

“You really wanna marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Even with the leftovers thing?”

“Yes.”

“And the dog hair thing?”

“Yes.”

“And the—”

Roy grabbed her by the shoulders. “Riza.”

She looked up at him.

“I want it all. Every bad habit. Every good habit. Everything. I want to marry you.”

Her cheeks had regained their flush. “Oh, well, I guess in that case.”

“Yes?”

She rolled her eyes. “I guess I’ll marry you.”

“Glad to hear it.”

She scowled. “No cream puffs.”

He ushered her towards the bath. “No cream puffs.”

“And no serenading me at the reception.”

“No serenading, got it.”

“And—”

Roy turned the faucet on the bath and let the sound of rushing water hitting the basin of the tub fill the bathroom. He kissed the back of Riza’s head as she continued to list off the things he was in no certain terms allowed to do at their anticipated wedding.

God, he loved this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Lint-rollers weren't invented til 1956. Please, suspend your disbelief.


End file.
